


Fear

by Old_Time_Entombed



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Time_Entombed/pseuds/Old_Time_Entombed
Summary: The Doctor fears the day it will happen.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor & Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I just really miss these three.

Some part of the Doctor always knew this would happen.

From the very moment they picked up Captain Jack Harkness, he knew this would happen eventually. He’s been dreading it for months, it was inevitable and yet he prayed to every god he didn’t believe in that it wouldn’t happen.

He looked up when Rose entered the console room and as he saw the glint in his bondmate’s eyes he knew the time had come. He silently pleaded to her not to do it, but when she turned and smiled at him with her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth he knew there would be no stopping her. So he watched with apprehension as she walked towards where Jack was sitting, and then those feared words left her beautiful mouth.

“So, Jack, have you ever watched the movie _Titanic_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written because, to this day, when someone says Jack and Rose, I imagine Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler.


End file.
